Battle of the bands or Battle of Love!
by Anna Wilson
Summary: There are two bands in the town of Seiyo.One is a boyband called The Black Lynx,The other one is a girl band called The Dark Angels.Both bands are Rivals.Will they stay Rivals forever or will the fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Lynx -**

* * *

**Lead singer –Tsukiyomi Ikuto **

**_Backup Singer/2__nd__ singer-Soma Kukai_**

**Drums-_Sanjo Kairi_**

_**Bass- Fujisaki Nagihiko**_

**_Guitar-_Hotori_ Tadase _**

**_Manger-_Yuu Nikaidou**

* * *

_**The Black Angels**_

_**Lead singer- Hinamori Amu **_

**_Back up singer/2__nd__ singer-Hoshina Utau _**

**_Drums-_Yuiki_ Yaya_**

**_Bass-_Mashiro_ Rima _**

_**Guitar-Yamamoto LuLu**_

**_Manger- _Yukari Sanjo**


	2. Chapter 2-Rivals

Anna-A new story Ya

Amu-Boooooooo

Anna-Shut up hater

Amu-Like I would hate on you But I really do Like this story I actually want to see how it comes out!

Ikuto-Me too Amu koi

Amu-Ahhhhhhhhh

Anna-I don't own anything also Enjoy the story

* * *

"So I heard that both you and your rivals are releasing a new album on the same day"The Interviewer asked

"Yes that is Unfortunately true"A pinkette said as she gritted her teeth.

"Ok One last question Do you think you have changed a lot from when you were not famous"The Interviewer asked .

"No not really we are still the same girls that we uses to be"a short blonde replied

"Ok that all for now folks I'm Lilly Anna and That was The Dark Angels"The Interviewer said before The camera man yelled Cut.

"Ah I'm Tried"Utau exclaimed. "Me too"Amu said as they walked to their tour bus that waiting outside for them out side.

"Hey let stop for some coffee at Starbucks"Rima said

"Rima you know that we have to asks Yukari"Lulu exclaimed

"I know that"Rima replied before sitting on the couch

"Hey Yukari can we get Coffee"Amu yelled.

"Yeah go head but get me a Dark Chocolate Mocha" Yukari yelled back.

"Ok"Amu yelled back

* * *

When they walked in to Starbucks they were surrounded by Fans screaming things Like "We love you"or "You're awesome".

After signing a couple of autographs they ordered their coffees.

"Oh fuck look Amu Rima" said as she pointed to a couple of boys that just entered.

There was a tall boy with blue hair ,One with Dark green hair and glasses,One with long purple,One with short blonde hair and One with Brown reddish hair.

They were the boys of The Black Lynx band The Dark Angels Rivals.

"Speak of the devils"Amu laughed.

"Hey Ladies"Ikuto said as they walked towards the girls.

"What do you want"Amu exclaimed.

"We were just coming to get some coffee"Ikuto smirked at Amu.

"Well we already had Our coffee so We have to go Come on Girls"Amu exclaimed as her and her group walked out of the building.

* * *

"I hate they so much They act like all girls are suppose to just fall head over heels for them and Ikuto is so annoying with that stupid smirk of his on his stupid face"Amu yelled when she got in to the tour bus.

"I agree that stupid sporty boy thinks he is better then everyone in everything"Utau yelled.

"At least you don't have a gay boy staring at you the whole time"Lulu yelled

At least you don't have a cross dresser smiling at you 24-7 Rima yelled.

"Non of them likes Me" Yaya whined.

"Um excuse me girls but please sit down I have something to tell you"Yukari said as the girls sat down on to the couch.

"So you guys already know our rivals The Black Lynx right"Yukari said as the girls nodded their heads.

"Well starting today you will have to start hanging out with them and also you will being doing a album with them and a tour with them because status shows that if both bands mix together then you guys will get more popular and you will have more fans"Yukari explained

"No fuck no we can't spend time with those bastards The girls"yelled.

"I'm sorry but you have no choice girls"Yukari explained before walking back in to the back.

"Fuck"Utau exclaimed

"Wait I Have a plan"Amu said as she smiled wickedly.

Oh we are going to have fun with these boys Amu Laughed wickedly

* * *

Anna- I wonder what Amu's plan is going to be

Amu-Knowing you and Ikuto it's problary something dirty

Ikuto-Yes please let it be some thing dirty

Anna-We will have to see * Wink Wink* Review please.


	3. Chapter 3-Hanging out with your Rivals

_Anna-Well I don't really feel like putting a intro _

_Amu-Yes_

_Ikuto-She doesn't own anything except the Plot of this story_

_Anna-Enjoy the story_

* * *

_Chapter 3-** Hanging out with your rivals**_

**_Recap-"Wait I Have a plan"Amu said as she smiled wickedly. "Oh we are going to have fun with these boys"Amu Laughed wickedly_**

* * *

"_Wake up girls come on You guys have to go to lunch with Black Lynx"Yukari yelled as she yanked the girls out of their beds._

"_Do we have to hang out with them ?"Lulu whine._

"_Yes I made that clear yesterday,We have to have paparazzi take pictures of both bands together even if we do hate them"Yukria shouted._

"_I been meaning asks this for a while is Kairi form The Black Lynx you're brother because you both have the same last name"Amu asked as she got dressed._

_Um yeah he's my younger brother Yukria said as she pulled out clothes for the other girls._

_When the limo pulled up in front of Eleven Madison they hopped out of the car and walked inside._

_After telling the waiter who they were with He walked them over to where the boys and their manger were sitting down chatting._

_When Ikuto looked up and saw the girls walking over to them he smirked._

_The girls sat down quietly and looked at their menus without a word until Amu whispered something to Utau._

"_Utau the plan is to do sexy things on purpose but make them look like we did it by accident pass it on to the other girls ok"Amu whispered._

_After whispering to each other they all giggled before the waiter came and took their orders._

_After they finished eating,They paid the bill and walked outside._

"_Me and Nikaidou need to work out the schedule so you guys go and do something together if we find out you guys ditched each other than you both will be in a hole lot of trouble"Yukria said with fire in her eyes._

_After the Mangers left everything was quiet until Ikuto spoke._

"_How about we go to the park it is a beautiful day"He suggested._

_Yeah sure they all agreed._

_When they reached the park everyone was doing something different._

_Utau and Kukai were racing each other and laughing._

_Rima was showing Nagi a gag book._

_Tadase was buying Lulu Ice cream._

_Ikuto was sleeping under a tree ._

_Amu sat down by Ikuto noticing that he was sleep._

_Amu began to stare at Ikuto._

_He looks kinda cute when he is sleeping Amu thought to her self._

_Amu just kept staring at him and day dreaming until something or someone Interrupted her._

"_Hey hasn't anyone taught you that it's rude to stare at someone sleeping Ikuto says while waving his hand in front of her face"._

_Amu came back to reality from her day dream._

"_I was not staring Amu shouted as she turned away from him to hide her blush._

"_Whatever you say Amu koi Ikuto smirked._

"_Who are you calling Amu koi"Amu shouted while blushing a deep dark red._

"_You of course my sweet little strawberry"Ikuto Smirked as he climbed up the tree and sat on the branch._

_Whatever You pervert Amu shouted while walking towards the ice cream truck._

_This girl could be very interesting if I play my cards right Ikuto thought to himself._

_Ikuto jumped down from the tree and walked over to the bench Amu was sitting on._

_He snuck up and behind her and licked her chococlate ice cream._

"_Hey what the hell do you think you are doing"Amu yelled as she blushed a dark pink color._

"_Tasting you're ice cream of course"Ikuto smirked as he got closer and closer to Amu's face._

_Next thing Ikuto knows he has chococlate ice cream driping from his face and everyone was laugh excpet him._

_He look at Amu and saw that she had a innocentlook on her face._

"_What you said you wanted to taste my ice cream so I let you taste it"Amu smriked as she got up and walked away._

"_Oh that's how she is going to play than I'll get her back"Ikuto thought to himself._

_After hanging for a little while longer both bands when their seprate ways to meet up with their mangers._

"_So how did it go girls"Yukrai asked as the girl walked on to the tour bus._

"_Amu squished Chococlate ice cream in Ikuto's face"The girls laughed._

_Yeah only because he licked it and he was to close to my face so he desured it" Amu sight. _

"_Yukrai where is Yoru ?"Amu asked (yoru is Amu's pet cat.)_

"_He is sleep in your bed Yukrai"said as she walked into the back of the bus._

"_Yoru"Amu called._

_A few seconds later a small dark blue kitten walked over to Amu and sat in her lap._

"_Go to sleep girls because we have a photo shop tomorrow"Yukrai yelled from the back._

"_Whatever you say mom" The girls yelled back while laughing._

"_Haha very funny now go to sleep"Yukrai yelled._

* * *

_Anna-Hope you enjoyed that chapter _

_Amu-Review please_

_Ikuto-Review if you think I should kiss Amu and piss her off more._


	4. Chapter 3-Photo shoot

Anna-Sorry I haven't wrote in a while its because I just started back to school so yeah

Amu-Excuses Excuses

Ikuto-I agree you are such a bad writer

Anna-Whatever I said I was sorry at least I'm Active you too lazy bums don't do anything.

Amu-You don't own anything anyway so we don't have to listen to you

Anna-Whatever Enjoy the story!

Amu was wearing this. Utau was wearing this. Rima was wearing this. Yaya was wearing this. Lulu was wearing this.

"Come on girls are you done getting dress we have to go"Yukari yelled before the girls came running outside.(skip car drive)

"Hurry up girls"Yukari said as she rushed the girls into the Photo shoot studio.

The girls walked into to see the boys already there.

"Yo you guys are late!"Ikuto shouted when he saw the girls walk in.

"No shit Sherlock"Amu shouted back as she took a seat on the couch across from the boys.

"Amu koi is that anyway to speak to your future husband"Ikuto said as he smirked at Amu.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AMU KOI AND WHO SAID THAT YOU WERE MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"Amu yelled as she blushed .

"Are both bands ready?"the camera man asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes"Yukari answered .

"Great girls please come with me"The camera man said as the girls followed him to the back.

After taking so many pictures they were all done.

"Come on girls let's get back to the hotel"Yukari said as she walked out the door.

"Um Yukari I have someone I have to meet Amu"said as she stood by the door.

"Ok Amu but you know the rules be back before 12:30 pm got it"Yukari said as her and the rest of the girls walked away.

"Bye"Amu said to the boys before she ran down the block.

Ikuto got up and walked over to the girl.

"Yo Ikuto are you going to go spy on her" Kukai laughed.

No mind your our Business Ikuto yelled before he exited the studio.

"Yo Amu over here"a red haired girl called out.

"Saaya you said that you have something of mine now give it back" Amu shouted.

"You have to do something for me if you want it so badly"Saaya laughed.

"What do you want from me"Amu answered.

"Well I want you to become my personal slave you have to do anything and everything for me"Saaya laughed.

"No"Amu answered back.

"Then I guess you don't want this back do you"Saaya asked as she took a matching necklace and key out of her pocket.

"Ok Fine I'll do it"Amu said as she reached for the necklace.

"Ah no you get this back in a month"Saaya said as she walked away laughing.

"How could this have happened"Amu sighed as she started walking to the hotel.

I should take the Alley way because it would be quicker Amu thought to herself.

"Hey sexy why don't you come and play with us?"someone asked.

Amu turned around to see 6 big guys following her.

"No thanks"Amu answered as she started to walk a little faster.

"Come on please"Guy#1 begged as they started to run towards her.

Amu started running until she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

The six guys surrounded Amu and she was trapped. Amu stood up and tried to walk away but she was stopped by Guy#3.

"Come on baby why don't we have some fun tonight"Guy#5 asked.

Amu could smell alcohol on their breath. She once again tried to walk away but was stopped but this time she punched Guy#6 in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

"Aw we have a a fighter here"Guy#4 laughed.

"You little bitch"Guy#6 yelled as he pulled Amu down casing her to hit her head on the brick wall.

The guys started ripping Amu's clothes and beating her up till someone yelled at them.

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend"Ikuto yelled as he started to run toward the Men.

After every single guy was on the ground Ikuto helped Amu up and put his jacket around her.

I'm not your girlfriend but Thanks Amu said before she started to cry into Ikuto's shirt.

Ikuto could only think of one thing to make Amu stop Amu so he pulled her chin up gently so that she was looking into his eyes. Then he pushed his lips forward until they met with her's

Anna-Well that's the end of that chapter

Amu-Lame

Ikuto-I disagree I like that last part*Wink Wink*

Amu-Me too well Hope you enjoyed that chapter Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna-Hey I'm back with another chapter

Amu-Blah blah blah

Ikuto-I kissed amu I kissed Amu

Anna-Ikuto is in Amu lala land

Amu-Whatever

Anna-I don't own anything hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Everything was silent while they waited for the cab that Ikuto called to come.

Amu didn't know how to respond to Ikuto's kiss.

She knew that she kinda of liked it because his lips were so soft.

Amu was really confused because she didn't know if she had feeling for Ikuto so she decide to just stay silent.

They both got into the cab and were silent as it drove them home.

Amu began to fall a sleep when she did she rested her head on Ikuto's lap.

* * *

When the cab pulled up in front of the hotel Ikuto picked Amu up and carried her to his room.

He laid her down in the bed then he went to change his clothes.

When he came back he kissed Amu on the head before he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Amu woke up the next and was surprised to see a man's arms around her waist.

She turned around to face a adorable sleeping Ikuto.

The memories from last night replayed in her head but what Amu couldn't figure out was how she ended up in bed with Ikuto.

Amu slipped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Ikuto woke up and got scared when he saw that Amu was no longer in bed with him.

He soon calmed down when he hear the sound of the shower running.

A few minutes later Amu walked out of the shower in Ikuto's big blue under shirt.

The shirt reached down to her legs.

"You look cute in my clothes"Ikuto laughed.

"Whatever"Amu replied as she blushed a dark pink color.

"Oh is that the way you talk to the person that saved your ass last night"Ikuto smirked.

"Thanks for last night"Amu answered.

"No that's not good enough I think you should let me take you out on a date"Ikuto replied with a big smirk on his face.

* * *

Anna-Well will Amu say yes to the date

Amu-No

Ikuto-you have to

Amu-I don't have to do anything you pervert

Ikuto-Yes you do you have to do me

Anna-I can make that happen

Amu-God help me

Anna-Review please


End file.
